The One Greatest Moment
by vikwhis13
Summary: KENDALL'S HAPPY ABOUT OSAMA'S DEATH TOO! one-shot


**In celebration of Osama Bin Laden's death, I decided to write this story. R.I.H OSAMA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**September 11, 2001**

"Mom I'm home. Sorry I'm late. Carlos's dad took us out for pizza." Little Kendall said walking into his house and tossing his duffle bag aside.

"Oh Kendall sweetie come here." He heard his mother say. He looked into the den and saw his mother's face soaked with tears and she was clinging to one-year old Katie who too was crying.

"What's wrong Mama?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall baby" She said "Remember Daddy was going to New York on a business trip?"

Kendall nodded.

"Some mean people hijacked Daddy's plane."

"What's hijack?" Kendall asked still confused.

Mrs. Knight cried harder and so did Katie. "Kendall you father is dead." She spit out. Kendall's heart broke immediately broke.

"What?" Kendall asked near tears himself.

"Baby I'm sorry." Mrs. Knight sobbed.

"It's not true!" Kendall shouted, tears dripping down his face. Kendall ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He ran up to his dresser and grabbed the phone. Kendall dialed his dad's cell phone and waited for him to pick up. There was no answer. He tried again, and still no answer. He tried again and again and again until he lost hope. He threw the phone against the door and threw himself onto his bed. "He's gone" Kendall sobbed. "He's dead." He cried hours on end, until he slowly drifted to sleep.

He didn't go to school for a week and his friends thought he was sick. "We should go see Kendall today." James suggested as they started their way back to their neighborhood.

"YEAH! What if he's dying?" Carlos over exaggerated.

"He's not dying!" Logan shouted "He's probably sick."

"The only way were gonna find out is if we go see him." James said "Race ya there!"

All three boys took off as fast as their little legs could carry them. Then they arrived at Kendall's front door and rang the bell. Mrs. Knight opened the door. She had been crying and was holding a tissue in her hands.

"Hi Mrs. Knight." The three boys chorused.

"Oh hello boys" Mrs. Knight said quickly pulling herself together.

"Can we see Kenny?" Logan asked. Mrs. Knight gave it a moment's thought and though it would be good for Kendall to see his friends. "Come in boys." Mrs. Knight said. They walked inside the house which had used tissues everywhere. "He's in his room." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks" the boys said and ran up the stairs. They entered Kendall's room and saw him sobbing into his pillow. "Kenny are you okay?" Carlos asked. Kendall's head popped up.

"I-I'm fff-fine" Kendall said.

"No you're not. You're crying." James said.

"N-no I'm nn-ot." Kendall said.

Logan went up to hug Kendall. "Yes you are. What's wrong?" he asked.

Then Kendall just broke down. "My dad is dead!" he blurted out and sobbed into Logan's shoulders. The other three gasped.

"Kenny I'm sorry." Carlos said and joined Logan and Kendall's hug.

"Me too" James said and added to the group hug. Kendall continued to cry but it was nice to know his friends were with him.

As the years went by Kendall learned more about the terrorist attacks and about the twin towers. He also read who started all of it. Osama Bin Laden. He grew more than a disliking towards him; he hated him so much words couldn't explain how much he hated him. He hated how he was constantly reminded that Osama Bin Laden was hiding somewhere and no one could find him. He wanted him to die so badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**May 1, 2011 9:00pm**

Carlos was sitting on the bright orange couch of apartment 2J, channel surfing. He was so board. _Nothing to do!_ He said in his head. James, Logan, Mrs. Knight, and Katie already retired into their rooms for the night. Only he and Kendall were up. "Kendall I'm bored." Carlos complained.

Kendall was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "I am too buddy." He said with a mouth full of food.

Carlos moaned and continued to channel surf. He flipped until CNN came on. He read the headline. "Breaking news, Osama Bin Laden is dead." Carlos read.

"Shut up Carlos." Kendall said not looking up from his sandwich.

"It says on the screen. Look" Carlos said pointing to the screen. Kendall's head whipped up.

"What?" he asked.

"Look!" Carlos repeated. Kendall read the screen and listened to the president's speech. At first he didn't believe it. Then Obama started talking about how they found Osama, and how he was killed. Then reporters went on and talked about where he was hiding. Turns out it wasn't a cave, it was a mansion. His eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"Kendall you're crying." Carlos said.

"I know." Kendall said "He's dead. Tell the others" Kendall whispered. Carlos smiled and slapped his helmet twice and ran into the hall. First he burst into his and James's room.

"JAMES OSAMA BIN LADEN IS DEAD!" he shouted. James sat up in bed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked groggily taking the cucumbers off his face of guacamole.

"CNN said Osama was shot in the head." Carlos said. James's eyes widened and he got out of bed. They both ran out of the room. James went to the living room and Carlos went to wake up Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight.

Finally everyone was in the living room listening to the TV. Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Kendall were in tears, happy tears of course. James, Carlos and Logan were smiling.

"This is so awesome." Katie said.

"I know baby sister." Kendall said. Then Mrs. Knight hugged her two children. This wasn't going to bring Mr. Knight back but it was the next best thing. The man responsible for the death of Kendall's father was now dead. This was the greatest moment of Kendall's life.


End file.
